madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Long Driller
Big Long Driller, sometimes called just Driller or BLD for short, is a sub-boss in MadWorld. He is first seen in the Mad Castle and is a tougher version of Big Bull Crocker. Appearance Big Long Driller is a large and bulky man. He is about the same size as Big Bull Crocker, but appears much more massive. He wears a pair of industrial overalls, that tighten around his muscular upper body despite their size. The defining traits of Big Long Driller are his gas mask that resembles the head of a mammoth and his large motorized drill that is even larger than Jack. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games Big Long Driller first appears in the dungeon of the Mad Castle after Jack reaches 100,000 points. After Big Long Driller is killed, the next one will appear after three minutes have passed. The same goes for every Big Long Driller in that area. Strangely, despite being such a touch enemy, no reward is given after he is killed. He later reappears in both stages of Casino Land. However, he is a lot less durable there and does not retreat after taking some damage. He appears on The Strip once Jack scored 1,750,000 points. Curiously, he is worth way less points here than elsewhere, granting a bonus of only +40,000 points, just 10,000 more than a Big Bull Crocker. He also appears in The Tower of Casino Land at the third stop of the elevator, where he aids two Big Bull Crockers in a fight against Jack. Upon his defeat here, he grants the regular amount of bonus points. Like Big Bull Crocker, Big Long Driller can be pierced with up to five signposts. This is also a DeathWatch Challenge in the dungeon, although candelabra are used there instead. Strategy Big Long Driller is a very tough enemy that can withstand lots of damage upon his first appearance. Additionally, when in the dungeon he will use his drill to quickly dig himself and escape tunnel when he gets into a pickle, like receiving too much damage or standing in the path of a hazard. This can make the fight against him long and drawn out. After he escapes, he will reappear at certain spots of the map, should Jack get close to them. In Casino Land, he won't escape and instead behave exactly like Big Bull Crocker. Power Struggle Being a tougher version of Big Bull Crocker, their Power Struggle is identical. When Big Long Driller prepares for a swing while standing on one leg, a Power Struggle can be initiated. Jack will grind his chainsaw against Big Long Drillers drill bit. If Jack is successful, he will deflect the drill and slice Drillers chest. If Driller's health is low enough, Jack will break off the drill bit and jam his chainsaw into Driller's head, decapitating him and earning him the Driller Mask that can be used as a head-trapping weapon. If Jack loses the Power Struggle, he will be pushed to the floor and Driller will ram his drill into Jack's body, dismembering it and resulting in an instant death. Commentator Quotes Upon appearing * Kreese: "Looks like the drill man is ready to enter the competition." * Howard: "And his drill is ready to enter Jack's ass." * Kreese: "This guy's not called 'the drill man' because he likes to patch and spackle!" * Howard: "Yeah, he loves making holes in things. Lots and lots of holes." * Kreese: "Here comes the drill man!" * Howard: "That's what the ladies used to call me before my accident." * Kreese: "Oh yeah? Well, what do they call you now?" * Howard: "They don't call me..." * Kreese: "Look at the size of that big bastard's drill!" * Howard: "Ooh la la!" * Kreese: "I could finish building my playroom in one afternoon with that thing." * Howard: "Oh, boys and their toys..." * Howard: "Check out the drill man! He's packing some major RPMs in that thing." * Kreese: "Yeah, he used to have one of these old-timey hand drills, but his victims would never stay down long enough for him to really get drilling." Trivia * Big Long Driller is one of only four characters that instantly kill Jack upon a lost Power Struggle. The others are Yokozuna (third round only), Death Blade and Martin. * According to Kreese, he used to wield what was likely a crank operated drill, given Kreese' description of BLD's former weapon as being a "old-timey hand drill". * He is the only sub-boss (barring Yee Fung, who fights barehanded) who does not wield a bladed weapon, as nearly every sub boss wields some sort of bladed weapon. * Although he does not appear directly in Anarchy Reigns, Big Bull Crocker (who appears as a cyborg in Anarchy Reigns) has a finishing move exclusive to the giant mutants where he produces a drill from his right arm and obliterates a majority of their body with it. This is likely to be a reference to Big Long Driller, considering that he is essentially a tougher, reskinned version of Big Bull Crocker. * His appearance might be a reference to the Kinnikuman character Mammothman, due to them both sharing the general appearance of heavily muscular men wearing masks based off of mammoths. Gallery BigLongDriller2.png|Full view of Big Long Driller BigLongDriller_signpost.png|Jack about to jam a signpost into Big Long Driller BigLongDriller_Power_Struggle1.png|Initiating the Power Struggle between Big Long Driller and Jack BigLongDriller_Power_Struggle2.png|Big Long Driller lost the final Power Struggle. BigLongDriller_Power_Struggle3.png|Jack lost the Power Struggle. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sub-Boss Category:Mad Castle